Gold and Platinum Among the Stars
by TheWinterMe
Summary: TMNT 2k12 and 2k14 'verse. Gobbets, snippets, and drabbles that illustrate various genres and pairings; showing the dictation of love, passion, desire throughout the stars in their heart.
1. Chapter 1

**You're Beautiful**

_Rating: K  
>Genre: Romance<br>Pairing: Leorai  
>Summary: Karai goes to her secluded spot, only to find him waiting for her. Although she dislikes her reptilian transformation, Leonardo only sees the beauty that is before him.<em>

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p>There she stood, tall and elegant as ever. Her white colored-body with highlights of lavender accentuated her full curvaceous figure. The ninja noticed her eyes, her golden stare never once changed. He smiled at her tenderly. She stayed there for seconds until she slithered towards him. They faced each other; she glanced down at him as he gazed up at her with his small, azure stare. Her eyes began to moisten. She blinked, making her tears fall and land on his plastron. He reached a steady hand up to wipe away the streaks of salty liquescent. She leaned her cheek to his soft touch. Without thinking, she flung herself towards him, causing him to fall back onto the cold, dirty, cement floor.<p>

They lay embracing each other. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her neck as she draped her serpent-like arms around his carapace. She rested her cheek against his throat, quietly crying as he placed his chin on her smooth, scaly forehead. He rocked her as she continued to shed light tears. She felt like a bestial creature from within, she felt she could never be how she once was, and she felt that he could no longer see her true _kunoichi_ self. She could not gather the strength to talk to him, as she felt that her voice was horrendous. He hummed to her, to try to soothe her. His embrace was an aura of warmness, and she felt protected. She knew that he had an attraction towards her, but she did not know if he still loved her; being a mutated snake. She did not feel beautiful, although she never had. She tightened her hug and sighed out contently. She wanted to stay like this forever and to forget about everything. He stroked the back of her now long, angled head and brushed the ruffled out scales on her shoulders with his fingertips.

Her long body laid between his legs as her fangs barely grazed his toned arm. She lifted her gaze to look at him. His eyes were closed as he continued to hum quietly and gently rock her. Her hands, in which were replaced with snake heads, hissed contently as their tongues softly brushed Leonardo's upper thighs. Karai heard him swallow before he took in a calm breath. He inched towards her and placed a soft kiss right above her big, slanted eye while his thumb stroked her cheek. He pulled away from his long-lasting kiss, but still kept his hold on her as she let herself melt onto him. He exhaled and whispered into her ear, "You are so beautiful." Her eyes closed before she let out a voiceless cry.

* * *

><p><em>Inspired by arishynya's leorai fanart<br>post/104435341373/i-drew-something-from-my-head_


	2. Chapter 2

**Tease**

_TMNT 2k12 'verse  
>Rating: T<br>Genre: Romance  
>Summary: Leonardo wakes up and finds himself alone, with a voracious viper.<br>Leorai week- Day One_

* * *

><p>His room is dark, but somehow there is a mysterious light cascading from an unlikely source. Leonardo is sitting on an armless cherry wooden chair as his back faces the door of his cold bedroom. His hands are tied up behind him as he cannot move an inch, although his legs are free. He struggles until he spots a large white and lavender viper slithering towards him. She halts in front of him and rises up. She begins to swing her slithery curvaceous body as she mesmerizes her prey. He cannot look away from her alluring beauty; her bright jade colored eyes keep him in trance. His fear leaves, yet his craving intensifies.<p>

His head tilts off to the side as she gets closer, wondering what she will do next. She wraps herself around him and he is letting her do what she desires; he likes to be teased. He moans pleasurably as she tightens her hold around him. Her bright eyes gaze deeply into his azure stare, wondering what to do with him tonight. She is famished as her snake-like mentality tells her to eat, but her heart tries to fight it off. Her tongue flicks out, licking his brackish cheek, he moans louder as his head drops back onto the top of the chair while breathing heavily.

His heart races, for he knows what will happen tonight. She is a serpent after all, although he is ready because he loves her. If he is willing to sacrifice himself, for her to be satisfied for a single bypassing moment, he will do so. He adores her and wishes, that tonight, she realizes it. His fragrance draws her in, his intense breathing lures her in, and his vulnerable body pulls her into her wanting desires.

Her intimidating fangs appear before his eyes as he shuts his stare. She leans in closer to his throat ready for her victim to experience such agony. His respiration rises and waits for his doom. Her fangs now graze his trembling neck and takes a soft nip. Seconds pass by before he reopens his eyes with a perplexed, yet cocky stare. She looks up to him and tease-fully smirks, "your turn."

* * *

><p><em>A little drabble celebrating leorai week, because there isn't enough of these two.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Honor **

_TMNT 2k14 'verse_  
><em>Rating: T<em>  
><em>Pairing: Leorai<em>  
><em>Genre: Romance<em>  
><em>Summary: Karai gets a visit from someone whom she never thought would ever care for her.<em>  
><em>Leorai Week- Day Two<em>

* * *

><p>He lays on the king sized bed, with the lights turned off as the moon cascades from the uncovered window, contemplating why he is here tonight. His massive body can barely fit on the mattress which contains thin light blue ruffled sheets. The lavender essence enters his nostrils as he breathes in, while he shuts his eyes and places his arms behind his head. He feels her shifting under the sheets as she covers him up with her underneath the tangled mess, although it does not warm him enough. His head turns to his right in which meets her short ruffled dark hair, tickling his chin. She sighs out contently when she wraps her right arm around his chest, situating herself to lay her cheek on his plastron-like torso. He opens his blue eyes and softly smiles as he lies next to her, armor-less and defense-less.<p>

"Thank you for caring." Her alto voice brings him back from drifting off into dreamland. He nods as he brings his left hand to graze the smoothness of her arm. She tightens her embrace, as he permits her, for she is still recuperating. He feels apologetic, since he did not want anyone to get hurt in the battle—it was not honorable. After days of investigating on her whereabouts, he finally found her location and Leonardo grew the courage to see her at her apartment. He had to know if she was alright, because he felt that it was his responsibility as a true and honorable warrior. She moves her hand to encircle tiny unseen shapes onto his chest, while humming him an old Japanese folk song. He again starts to close his eyes as she continues her lullaby.

"It is the most honorable thing to do." She pauses and glances up at him while bringing her free arm around his neck, trying to bring him closer to her. He gazes down at her and shyly smiles. She likes his bashful and chivalrous nature, something she always admired in a man. He ultimately lowers his right arm and places it on her lower back as his fingertips graze her uncovered skin. She quietly moans as he settles back onto the soft pillow with more contentment.

"You make me feel like gold, Leonardo." He is surprised by her statement, as he never thought she would feel like this. His fingertips begin to slowly rub circles on her delicate exposed back, still being cautious of the bandages that wrap around her chest and waist. He lifts his head to peek down at the scratches on her face, her high cheekbones still visible underneath the small white cotton Band-Aids. He welcomes the warmness of her body, her presence, as well as her gentle breathing, something he thought he would never experience in his entire life. As he returns his head onto the softness of the pillow, she traces her hand to his hard muscular biceps, admiring every detailed scale, scrape, and indent. She smiles, enjoying her moment with her caretaker, whom is supposed to be her enemy.

"Arigato, Leo-san." Maybe she would renounce her duties as a Foot Clan member and gain honor another way.

* * *

><p><em>Inspired by the song 'Gold', sung by Sofia Karlberg<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Passion**

_TMNT 2k14 'verse_  
><em>Rating: T<em>  
><em>Pairing: Leorai<em>  
><em>Genre: Romance<em>  
><em>Summary: After being her caretaker for the past few days, Leonardo cannot help but want to stay with her a bit longer than necessary. A continuation of 'Honor.'<em>  
><em>Leorai Week- Day Three<em>

* * *

><p>He does not have to visit her tonight, but he cannot help it, for he has become attached to her. She seems that she does not mind, and he desperately wants to see her at least one last time. He steps through her window, while pushing away the thin see-through curtains, as he peeks inside the dark bedroom. He sees a silhouette amongst the blackness of the room and smiles. He steps forward after setting his katana blades upright by the window.<p>

He reaches the king sized mattress and waits for her to take notice of him. She is sitting by the edge and turns to gaze him with tired eyes. She now has faded tiny scars on her face and she no longer has her chest wraps. He breathes out as he situates himself next to her, trying not to gawk at her silky pastel colored kimono that enhances her figure. She turns to look straight ahead, not wanting to meet his gaze. He knows. He knows that it is time to go back to how it once was. Enemies. She does not need him anymore, yet…he still needs her.

"_Sumimasen_, my warrior."

He wraps his left arm around her shoulders and lets her place her head on his chest. The past few days have been great. They have gotten to know each other, their unwanted alliance transformed into friendship, but for Leonardo, he now feels that they could somewhat become more than just friends. Karai turns to her right and gazes up at him with her dark brown eyes. She briefly smiles at his stature and secretly wishes that they could stay like this, forever. Although they cannot, for they have duties within their clan.

He softly brushes her hair away from her face and leans in to give her a slight peck on her elevated cheekbone. Her heart races, as his muscles tense, when she begins to soothe his chest with her petite trembling hand. She breathes out a content sigh as he parts from her and leaves a kiss on his torso, making him close his eyes admiring her delicate lips on his thick skin. She raises her head to gaze up at his content face. She wants this, she wants to be with him, she wants to be with someone who could love her, and who would care and love her until her dying day. She is willing to give him the chance, if he is willing to take the opportunity. She leans up, while supporting her weight on his muscular thigh, bringing her lips to his ear as the straps of his piercing blue mask tickles her cheek and whispers, "Love me harder."

* * *

><p><em>Inspired by the song 'Love Me Harder', sung by Sofia Karlberg<em>


	5. Chapter 5

**Trust**

_TMNT 2k12 'verse  
>Rating: T<br>Genre: Romance  
>Pairing: Leorai<br>Summary: She has to learn to trust him, because who else can she turn to in her limbo world.  
>Leorai Week- Day Four<em>

* * *

><p>He dashes, jumps, twirls, and sprints across the rooftops of Manhattan. He is right on her tail, trying to catch up to her. Leonardo swiftly takes out his <em>katana<em> blades and speeds up. She unexpectedly halts and turns to face him. He widens his eyes, trying to steady his footing and stumbles as he stops in front of her. Karai stands confidently and looks down at him as she smirks while placing her hands on her hips.

"What are you doing, Leo?" He gulps and lowers his weapons when he notices that she has not pulled out hers, yet. He clears his throat and gazes up at her, noticing her bright golden eyes and how they beam under the moonlight.

"Karai, you should come to the lair with me. Master Splinter needs to see you." She snorts while crossing her arms over her chest.

"And why does he want to see me?" The _kunoichi_ begins to step forward as she grazes her hand around him, circling him as if he is her prey.

"You know why, he is your father, your _true _father," he explains while turning his head when she pinches his neck. She pauses in front of him, keeping her hand in contact with his plastron. She rolls her eyes and slightly pushes him, making him take a step back.

"What if this is a trap, to lure me in, and attack me when I am defenseless." He shakes his head and puts away his _katanas _behind him.

"Karai, I promise that it's not. Please, Splinter wants to see you. I know he does." She takes a step forward, leaning up against him as he wearingly looks around, before setting his eyes on her. She gets closer, making her lips slightly graze his wide ones.

"I'm sorry, Leo." She pushes him back. "But, I can't." She turns to leave, but he grabs her wrist holding her in place. She tilts her head to face him, to face his azure stare that she always found alluring.

"Trust me." She scoffs and looks away from his gaze. She always felt something towards him, but she does not dare let it show, not now. "Please, Karai. You can be with your father. We can be together. I know you want that." _Together? _She smirks and harshly pulls her wrist from his grasp.

"I can't be tamed, Leo-Leo." She smirks as he blushes at the nickname she gives him. She lowers her arms and takes a step behind before back flipping in the air. She leaves him standing confused, alone, and wondering if she would ever trust him.

She runs, before her tears fall and swiftly jumps down into a dark alley. She leans against the brick wall as she places her right hand over her heart, while is beats heavily. She desperately wants to go with him, to the lair, to see her—father. Although she cannot for she is in limbo. Shredder has raised her, he is the only father figure she knows and the foot clan is her family. She looks up into the dark, starless sky. _Do I dare trust him?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Kazoku**

_TMNT 2k12 'verse  
>Rating: K<br>Genre: Family  
>Summary: Karai finally decides to visit the lair, to find her true clan, although Leonardo is not so sure anymore. Set sometime after 'Trust.'<br>Leorai Week- Day Five (Family)_

* * *

><p>After weeks of considering whether or not to trust him, she finally makes her decision. She takes the initiative to visit him, in the lair, with his brothers and—their sensei. She strolls among the empty streets of New York until she reaches a familiar manhole. She tirelessly breathes out and uncovers the sewer blocker. Karai jumps in and lands flawlessly.<p>

She strides around the culvert, trying to locate his lair. The heavy metal of her armor _clinks_, echoing among the cold, dark, empty underpass of the city. After walking for several minutes, she notices a light that comes from a steel door. She goes to stand in front of it and sees an inscription: _The Hamato Family_. She bites her lip, trying to suck in her gasp. Her small hand reaches for the handle, but ultimately stops. She cannot, she cannot crawl to him for it will show weakness. She has too much pride for that. She takes a step back and walks the opposite direction. After taking a few paces, she halts and turns her head to stare back at the welcoming door. Her mind races as she contemplates whether or not she should knock on the door.

To her dismay, she hears the entry open. Without thinking, she hides in the closest tunnel she can find. She hears footsteps and briefly closes her eyes as the person walks pass her. Until the steps falter, she opens one eye and sees him walking away from her. She steps out from her hiding spot and cautiously follows him. He turns a corner while caring a small box. She tilts her head and squints, trying to see what exactly he is doing. After Karai walks aimlessly around the sewers as she follows him, he finally stops. She stays at the corner as she watches him kneel down in front of what seems to be a shrine, located in a faraway tunnel. She furrows her brows while he sets aside the box and opens it. He takes out some flowers and a framed photograph. She tries to get closer, but jumps as she feels a hand on her shoulder. She turns and sees Leonardo.

"Leo?" She whispers. "What are you doing here?"

"I followed you." She continues to stare at him, trying to explain to him why she came. He nods for her to glance back at Master Splinter, who is now lighting a match to ignite a candle. Leonardo gently nudges her to take a step forward. She hesitantly does, but not enough for his sensei to take notice. Master Splinter situates the photo on top of a low table as he softly bows. She tilts her head as she finally takes notice of the photograph. She slightly gasps, for it is a picture of him, his wife, and a baby girl. She heart falls and takes a few steps back and bumps into Leonardo. She glances at him with watery eyes.

"Leo." He opens his arms and she embraces him. She silently cries while letting her tears fall onto his skin. She realizes that her true father loves her and that she should return to him. Karai feels a hand on her back and she turns around. She sees the giant rat smiling down at her. Her sight blinds her from the now flushing tears that fall from her golden eyes. She lets go of the masked ninja and rushes to hug her true father. She cries onto his burgundy robe as he soothes her, gently humming for her to let it all out.

After her tears finally stops, she glances up at him, smiling as her makeup is all smudged up. He rests his hands on top of her head as he leans down to kiss her forehead.

"Welcome home, my daughter." She embraces him again, tightening her hold on him, for her father to never let go. Leonardo stands and witnesses the family reunion. He too feels teary eyed because she finally trusts him. She finally came home, to her real family—to their _kazoku_. He turns to leave the father-daughter moment and heads back to the lair. As he walks, he feels a tiny sting in his heart. He is glad that she finally believes him, although somewhere deep in his heart he cannot help but feel displeased. She has returned, though not in his comforting arms, but in _their_ father's.

* * *

><p><em>NOTE: Kazoku means family in Japanese.<em>


	7. Chapter 7

**Take the World On**

_TMNT 2k12 'verse_  
><em>Rating: T<em>  
><em>Genre: Romance<em>  
><em>Pairing: Leorai<em>  
><em>Summary: A Japanese tyrant is in search for the best fighter among all of Japan, and a certain kappa specialized in ninjitsu catches her eye.<em>  
><em>Leorai Week- Day Six (AU)<em>

* * *

><p>Leonardo stands tall gripping a katana blade on each hand, facing her as she sits confidently on her throne, only wearing a <em>sakura<em> patterned white kimono. She rises from her seat and carefully struts, as she walks down the stairs, gazing at him. His heart speeds while he situates his weapons by his side and lowers them to the ground. She swings her hips ever so softly and halts in front of his stature. He sucks in a breath when she positions her small hands on his hard, yet smooth, plastron. _This kappa will do_. She grins and tilts her head while Leonardo glances at her body, up and down, admiring the graceful curves that display through the silk material. Karai leans in and places a peck on the side of his mouth, surprising him on the spot. His eyes widen and he stares at her as she nips and tugs his bottom lip out. He groans as he shuts his eyes. She frees his lip and glances down.

"I like the way you love me, how you make me feel." _She's messing with you, again._ Her hands caress up and down his chest. He succumbs to her as he did in the past when fighting against her and her clan, although it may end differently tonight. He moans as she starts to kiss his neck, leaving behind smudges of her bright red lipstick. "You got me on a high," Karai purrs. She embraces him as he wraps his muscular arms around her shapely body. He grasps the silky material of her kimono and kneads her soft flesh while she brings a leg to hug around his waist. "Nobody can love me, like the way you do." She leans in to place a kiss on his wide lips. He hugs her tight while she tilts her head to the side as she slides her tongue.

"I'm so into you," Leonardo gasps. She smirks and thrusts him, making him fall onto his carapace. She looks down at him, smiles, and straddles him as she situates her hand on his shoulders, holding him in place.

"Join my clan, Leo, and together—we'll take the world on." He ponders about this, about whether or not to merge towards her side; the dark side. He breathes in before she takes the chance to hungrily kiss him again. In the past, she persuaded him to join her side, for she admired his skills. She found him reliable, resourceful, and responsible; something she grew fond of. He had denied her because he had honor, although tonight he cannot gather the strength to resist her. She is just too tempting. "So, Leonardo, how will you take me tonight? In my human form?" She rocks her body onto him as her robe starts to slip off her shoulders showing a bit of her cleavage. "Or do you prefer my snake figure instead?" She reveals her fangs and jade gaze. He desperately moans while placing his palms on her hips and leans forward to get close enough to her ear as he huskily whispers, "Surprise me."

* * *

><p><em>Inspired by 2NE1's We'll Take the World On<em>


	8. Chapter 8

**Snowflake**

_TMNT 2k14 'verse_  
><em>Rating: T<em>  
><em>Genre: Romance<em>  
><em>Pairing: Leorai<em>  
><em>Summary: Leonardo takes the initiative to lure Karai out, for a little quality time before they depart from their developing friendship. Following 'Passion.'<em>  
><em>Leorai Week- Day Seven (Writer's choice)<em>

* * *

><p>Under the stars, beneath the moonlight basking below the brightness of the New York City sky, they lay on top of a thick wool blanket. They hold hands, warming their skin from the brisk midnight air of December. She shifts to lie on her side and brings over her arm to wrap around his torso. She buries her face on his chest, breathing in the leather aroma from his clothing. They rest as they watch the limited stars in the sky. They know that tonight is the last time they can be together. Their clan would never accept their new found relationship, for they are to be enemies—nothing more, nothing less.<p>

"Aren't you cold?" He shakes his head while trying to embrace this last moment with her.

"Are you?" The blue masked ninja glances at her, wishing to give her a kiss on the lips, but he is not sure how she would react to that. She murmurs quietly.

"Not when you're here to warm me up." He blushes and turns his head for her to not take notice.

With both hands, he hoists her up to rest on top of him. She squeaks and playfully slaps him on his shoulder. He softly laughs and tightens his hug. Leonardo notices how she shivers from the coldness and he removes his right hand to reach for the extra blankets they brought. He covers her up before he caresses her cool cheek. She closes her eyes and welcomes the roughness of his palm.

"I don't want you to freeze," Leonardo whispers as he now rubs her lower back. She raises her head and smirks at him while moving closer to his face. He refuses to moan out from the pressure of her movements that she makes. She lifts from her forearms and stares down at him. Karai brings a hand to caress the side of his face, feeling his tough skin beneath her icy fingertips.

"My warrior." He likes it when she calls him that, along with her thick accent. They both want this, they both want to stay like this, yet they cannot. Their faces start to lean towards each other's. Her dark orbs gaze at his azure stare. She softly blinks as she gets nearer, his breath on her face as her nails lightly cling to his shoulders. His eyes close when they are millimeters apart and he tilts to the side. Her smooth lips connect toward his wide ones, initiating their first real kiss. His heart beats rapidly and brings his hands to clutch her upper back. Her hands grasp behind his neck, trying to bring him closer. Their kiss is chaste, as most first kisses are, yet they still feel that spark between them.

They slowly pull apart after their tenacious, sweet peck as they feels tiny snowflakes fall onto them. Both open their eyes to glance up at the tumbling icy snowfall. Leonardo's hands lifts to cup some of the snowflakes into his palm. She giggles at him and does the same.

Leonardo glances at her and feels his face burn from their kiss, as Karai looks down and smiles. She never would have thought that she would have her first kiss with a mutant, but she is glad that it happened. He always imagined how his lip contact with another would be like, but he never expected it to happen to him. He lifts his head up and smiles at her. She finally grew the courage to take a glimpse at him and quietly says, "_Aishiteru_."

He feels his heart stop along with the traffic noise that has been erupting from below the abandoned building. Tonight is the first and last kiss they will share beneath the night sky, and tomorrow they will go back to being adversaries. He carefully brushes her snow filled hair from her messy bun and runs his fingertips to feel her shaven patch on the back of her head as he content-fully sighs before he voices, "_Aishiteruyo_." The snowflakes now heavily cascade from the sky as they lean in to experience their first kiss underneath the first snowfall of the year.

* * *

><p><em>Inspired by the song, 'Snowflake,' sung by Gummy<em>

_I am done! I feel accomplished and this was way too much fun! My love for leorai has grown and I am now more obsessed with them. I know some pieces were seen as rushed, but I always procrastinate on everything and at first I was not going to participate in this, but in the last minute I caved in._

_Now I need a slight break from leorai romance and focus on angst and disturbing drabbles with the rest of the TMNT characters. Oh, boy. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Insidious**

_TMNT 2k12 'verse_  
><em>Rating: T (+)<em>  
><em>Genre: Horror<em>  
><em>Summary: It is time for Donatello to fulfill his ultimate, sinister desire.<em>  
><em>Warning: Very graphic, dark, and disturbing.<em>

* * *

><p>He is alone in his cold dark laboratory, standing in front of his finalized contraption that he has secretly been working on for several months. He has successfully concealed it from his family, because he knows that they will never understand. They will never comprehend his desire yet he does not care. He has thought about this for years and, as of tonight, there is no going back. He waits until his brothers and Sensei are away, for he knows of the pain he will have to endure this very night. He sets up the huge cylinder-like machine by typing a sequence of unforgettable coding from his laptop as his heart races rapidly. He glances back and spots the medical materials spread on the floor next to the table; the rubbing alcohol, bandage wraps, and several sterilized instruments on top of a long, faded mustard colored, distressed, clean towel. He shivers when he grazes the heavy chains of steel with icy fingertips. He trembles as he situates the metal restraints onto his carapace.<p>

—-

"What do you wish for, Donatello?" He stares up at Master Splinter, who smiles down at his young son wanting to know what his son desires for the New Year. Young Donatello gulps and rises from his resting place on the floor, staring up with his oversized cherry-brown eyes as he takes in a breath.

"I wish…to be normal—more human-like."

—-

After years of conductive empirical research, he has discovered that his spine is not mutated nor engraved like a terrapin, but more of a human. Although he still feels frightened of the results for he knows that there is a twenty percent chance that his brothers and Sensei will find him lying on the floor lifeless. Yet he is willing to take that risk. He breathes in as he glances at the cracked clock on the gray painted wall, reading 10:07. He injects himself with morphine before he breathes out as he leans forward and places his large calloused hands onto the far edge of the steel tabletop of his desk. The quietness of the lab accentuates the beating of his heart and his deep respiration.

—-

"What's so great about them, anyway? I mean, they're just humans." His older brother snorts while Donatello hunches over his desk, implementing data codes into his computer. He ignores his brother's ignorant commentary. He hears the door to his lab open which causes him to peek from his work. He smiles as he spots April entering and start to chat with him and Raphael. He waves a hello, before he goes back to his secrecy.

—-

_One—two—three_

He pulls forward with immense force, triggering the machine to activate as it hums low, pulling back forcefully. The crackling reverberation sparks his ears. His tingling skin now burns underneath the fracturing carapace. The Velcro like sound of the stretching of his flesh, along with the smell of strong iron, embodies the atmosphere of the dark room. His eyes widen to the point that they sting. Hot tears fall from his squinted eyes, trailing down his purple mask, to run down his sweaty cheeks. He stares ahead at the plain wall, concentrating on the end goal of this tremendous doing, and not focusing on the pain that is over-stimulating his body from within. He continues to hunch forward.

—-

"Hey, Donnie, what are you up to?" He glances at April and quickly hides his notes underneath his arms. To his luck, she does not notice, but she does detect the large cylinder machine that stands tall against the wall. "What's this?" She points to it as she turns to look at him, waiting for a response.

"Oh, that?" He gets up, to stand beside her, pondering on what he should say. "It's just something I've been working on. I'm trying to create a contraption that will produce retro-mutagen much quicker. I haven't tested it, yet, but if my equations are correct, it should work in a couple of weeks or so." He gulps, hoping that she accepts his response. She simply nods before asking him about the plans to take down the kraang.

—-

His mouth opens to let out a voiceless scream, as his body cannot produce vocal sounds from the excruciating agony. The veins from his shoulders and forearms burst, as his muscles clench from the strong and desperate grip. His feet planted firmly on the floor as his toes curl inward, digging onto the dusty, cement ground. He breathes out long, heavy, escalating pants even after the clanking of the shell vibrates the silence of the lab. With his eyes still wide and teary, Donatello turns his head to his left and stares shockingly at the fallen lifeless carapace on the floor. His heart pulses faster as he feels lightheaded and as blood drips from his back with thin, gooey strips of his green flesh hanging down. The stench of iron fills the room as so does his moaning from the stinging pain, but he feels the air that caresses his newly exposed back. He smiles as he lets out a whimpered laugh.

_One down, one to go_

He then twists to face the contraption that holds the now burgundy shackles after glancing at the clock once more, 10:14. With unsteady hands, he gathers the chains and clips them to the edges of his plastron, two hooks on top and two hooks on bottom, and onto the creases of both of his bridges. He positions his hands behind him to grasp the far end of the desk.

—-

He stays awake until it is past midnight in his welcoming laboratory. He is tired, but he must finish. He stands from his chair and walks around. He is almost done and he only has weeks for completion. Donatello runs a hand over his face and breathes out. He turns to glance at his newly made machine and smiles as he grazes his palm against the metal apparatus. _Almost._

—-

_One—two—three_

He breathes in before pulling back with even more velocity. The stretching of the skin of his chest shreds from his plastron being pulled forward by the metal apparatus. He gets curious and slowly looks down and sees the ripping of his flesh and the gore that sprinkles lightly onto his sweaty face and neck. He feels faint as he witnesses his plastron being cracked in various pieces from underneath as it pulls from his now salmon skin. His desperate trembling hand reaches to grasp the syringe filled with morphine and quickly injects himself before he drops it on the floor. The sound of the tearing makes his eyes roll to the back of his head. He lets out a piercing screech of exhaustion, torturous, yet somewhat pleasurable, discomfort of distress. He feels his body go numb as he lets out more fallen, burning tears. It does not matter the pain that he is processing at this point, for he only wants to fulfill his sinister objective. This insidious nightmare will end, just as soon as his shattered plastron hits the concrete floor.

* * *

><p><em>Inspired by fear da kez's artwork: post103640849082/because-i-was-asked-and-this-so-sorry-donnie-d_

_I tried._


	10. Chapter 10

**Don't Cry**

_TMNT 2k12 'verse_  
><em>Rating: K<em>  
><em>Genre: HurtComfort_  
><em>Summary: They would never forget him because he is now the sun in their sky.<em>  
><em>Warning: Character death<em>

* * *

><p>She stands on the edge of the cliff, watching the waves roll, and breathing in the saltiness of the sea as her red hair flows in the wind. The long grass beneath her feet soothingly tickles her bare calves while she stares ahead, emotionless. She sighs out as she trembles and lets out a few shaky breathes. April slumps to the ground while she places her hands in front of her to clutch the dewy grass beneath her fingertips. The sun has not come out yet, although that does not keep her from reminiscing about him. <em>He saved me.<em> Her lips tremble at the thought. She shakes her head, as she tries to forget, but she cannot because he saved her. If it was not for him, she would not be breathing the cool fresh air of the beach. It has been a year since his departure, but to her it seemed like it was yesterday.

—-

"April! Get out! _Now_!" She froze, she did not know what to do; she just stood there as he swiftly left her behind, with the beeping contraption in his hands. She witnessed it—the ball of flame that erupted from afar. She could not believe it—he was gone.

His brothers were more devastated than her; they broke down when she told them the news. The leader fell onto the floor, as he could not bear the facts himself. He felt that he was in a nightmare and he wanted to wake up. For weeks, he did not train and ignored everyone around him. The jokester stopped being humorous and grew up. He had no reason to make anyone smile because life was not fun without his big brother around. The middle brother was in denial, he at first thought that she was joking, that she was playing a joke on them since she has been hanging out with Michelangelo a lot.

They all waited patiently for his arrival, for him to return and say that it was a hoax, a trick, a practical joke. Master Splinter took it the hardest of course, because no parent wanted to outlive their child. He stayed in his room for weeks and did not want to be bothered. His children understood. He had lost his wife and child before; this was just another remembrance—a painful remembrance and realization of his past and present.

Months passed, still no sign of him. It was then that they knew that he was never coming back. Since they saved the world, with the ultimate sacrifice, there was no need for the ninja turtles anymore. Therefore, they decided to move, to forget about the memories, to forget about him. They moved to Maine, a more secluded area for them to reside at. April helped them settle by finding them an abandoned house that was in foreclosure. She, along with the help of her father, helped them purchase the small home. They were grateful and forever indebted to them. They moved in, in the little house on top of a hill, facing the ocean. It was a dream to move out of the sewer, although they sometimes missed it—they missed him.

During the summer, April would visit them because she never wanted to break contact with them. She would always call to see if they were alright. She never wanted to grow apart from them. They were her family, her broken family. Casey distanced himself from the group, for a couple of weeks. He returned only to find out that the Hamato clan was to leave the sewers of New York. After their departure, they rarely saw Casey, but he promised that he would visit if he could.

During her visit, she would bring fresh fruit, vegetables, and other necessities for them to enjoy. She took notice how they changed. They truly grew up. They had not resumed to their ninja duties, but they still trained now and then. Master Splinter mostly rested on the porch, on a rocking chair, while he stared at the waves as they plundered and harshly slammed onto the smooth sand. _Just like my son_. He would close his eyes to remember him, of when he was young to when he grew to be a _ninjitsu_ master. When summer was over, April would return back to New York to continue her studies.

The one year anniversary of his death finally came and the sadness and remorse returned once more. She took the time to visit them during the sad day. She wore all white, his favorite color that he had confided in her the night before his death. "Why white?" He smiled as he gazed into her blue eyes while he placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered, "Because of the purity that comes with it." She blushed and looked away as he left her standing there in the lair before he gathered his weapons.

—-

She closes her eyes and breathes in the sea air while her tears dry onto her soft skin. How she wishes that he would be next to her right now, to train with her, to laugh at her when she stumbles at her moves, to state snarky remarks, to hear him crack his neck, to just be with her one last time. The sad part is that she rarely spent time with him. If there was such a thing as a rewind button, she would change everything, but sadly there was nothing of the sort. She would have to live with the reality all throughout her life. She sniffs and rubs her tears away. _Don't cry, April_. She gasps and looks around. She heard it; she heard his voice among the harsh wind. She desperately turns, trying to search for him. She cannot take it anymore. She wants him, she wants him back and maybe, he has finally returned from his year long absence.

She feels a large hand on her upper back and she immediately inhales a breath. She twirls around and her heart stops. She looks up and finds the tallest brother standing behind her softly smiling down. Her face falls and lets out a childish cry. Donatello crouches down and embraces her while she wraps her arms around his thin form while placing her face onto his neck. He pats her back and shuts his eyes. He knows how she feels; he too does not believe that his brother has left them.

"Don't cry, April. Please, don't cry." She cannot help it, she misses him and she knows that he does too. They have not forgotten him, even though they tried but it is impossible. The sun finally rises and its bright light shines upon them. Donatello raises his head and smiles. She lets go and turns towards the welcoming sun. The way the sun rises, from its slumber, reminds her of him. Donatello helps her up and brushes the dirt of her white sundress as they stand to watch the morning sunrise. _Raphael is smiling at us._ She sadly smiles at the thought, for he will always be the tormenting, bright, beaming sun in their sky. Donatello leans in to wrap an arm around her while she rests her head on his shoulder. _Maybe in the next life, I'll be the sky that embraces the sun, that way—we will see each other again. _She squints at its brightness and waves.

* * *

><p><em>Inspired by Park Bom's 'Don't Cry'<em>

_The pain of losing someone, that you have spent time with and see them as family, will never leave, especially if there was not any closure from saying goodbye. _

_You guys can make your own interpretation on what happened to Raphael._

_I tried to write the saddest piece I could ever write._

_Did I accomplish my goal?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Embrace**

_TMNT 2k12 'verse_  
><em>Rating: K<em>  
><em>Pairing: Leorai<em>  
><em>Genre: RomanceFantasy/AU_  
><em>Summary: Miwa recently arrived from Japan to Manhattan with her longtime friend. Although he is a kappa, she always knew that they were meant to be together forever.<em>

_Inspired by one of snuffes' leorai artwork_

* * *

><p>The sunset arrived as she placed a hand over her mouth to yawn from the long and tiring flight. He motioned her over to come to bed, but Miwa only smiled before grabbing her suitcase to unpack her nightgown. She took off her white leather jacket and threw it on the edge of the king sized bed prior to unbuttoning her black skinny jeans as she slipped off her boots and socks. He looked down, avoiding the state of her undressing. She giggled when she noticed, "What? You shy, again?" He glanced up, with a slight tint of red that ran across his jade colored face. Miwa continued removing her pants and tossed them aside onto the wooden floor. Her light cream colored cotton underwear exposed her long porcelain-like legs. He took a peek and saw her stripping off the thin camisole, until she revealed a simple white brassiere. The sun cascaded through the window as the brightness from the snow covered city illuminated her bedroom.<p>

She reached in her bag to take out her short, black, see-through nightgown and sat on the mattress, giving him the scenery of her fair backside. Her ran reached behind, to pick at the clasp, but could not unlatch it. She tilted her head, giving him a view of her baby doll profile and whispered, "Can you help?" He crawled over to her and hesitantly unhooked the constraints before he retreated back to lie against the pillow filled head rest. She slipped it off and glanced back, and took notice of him shyly averting his eyes away from her. She giggled again while slipping the black negligée on. She got up to grab a tray from the white vanity table and gracefully walked over to him to set the platter onto the mattress. He smiled when he noticed the two cups of green tea and the delicious blueberry muffins.

She crawled towards him and situated herself between him massive legs as he peeked down at her lithe body. She looked up, admiring his soft azure stare and his calm stature. He cradled her with his over-sized arms while she placed the side of her head on his plastron, tickling him with her ruffled hair. She sighed out as he stroked her bare shoulder with his calloused palm. Miwa returned his touch by gently caressing her hand onto his left one. She glanced up at Leonardo and embraced this nice and quiet moment together, for she knew that they would always remain by each other's side.

* * *

><p><em>Just a snippet of what I am currently working on.<em>


	12. Chapter 12

**Forever in My Eyes**

_TMNT 2k12 'verse_  
><em> Genre: Romance<em>  
><em> Pairing: Leorai<em>  
><em> Summary: Leonardo misses her, as she fights the temptation of getting closer to him. Taken place after the 'Serpent Hunt' episode.<em>

* * *

><p><em>It's been a long time, since I've seen you<em>

He glanced up, from the rooftop, to view the full moon as his blue mask blew from the light spring breeze. He shifted and saw her at a distance, the smoothness of her movements as she sped away. Her gray and light violet scales shone brightly against the cascading moonlight that beamed from the dark empty sky. How he wished that she would return to them, to him, to realize that he would always be there for her, even in her new mutant form. She was beautiful to him, and would always be. The way her eyes pleaded for help, the way she called his name, and the way she fell onto his hand made him want to scoop her up and embrace her until she would feel better.

The way she slithered away, made him want to chase her across any obstacle of danger. He wants her to realize the feelings that he carried for her. Leonardo continued to watch as she approached an abandoned building. He tilted his head off to the side and smiled prior to sprinting towards her.

_You're beautiful forever in my eyes_

Karai wanted to run to him, but she resisted. He deserved better, for he was honorable, trustworthy, and fair. She was not. She rejected the fact that the man who raised her was not her true father, yet the persistent _ninja_ would constantly tell her, but she refused to embrace the truth. She was not worthy of him, and possibly never will be. Though she wished and desired to be by his side. She hoped that one day she could.

The _kuniochi_ spotted him, watching her as she tried to run away from him. She glanced back and saw the tails of his mask float behind him. The serpent sighed out and rested on the cement floor of the rooftop. She waited because she knew that he would run towards her, as he always did. Karai heard his light footsteps and she shut her constricted pupils, and waited for him to approach her.

_You weren't the same, you've change _

"Karai." His voiced seemed lower to her, but made no remark. She tilted her head and looked up, noticing the maturity of his stance. Her tongue flicked out as she gently hissed. She did not mean it; her animal instincts were overpowering her. She grew self-conscious of her new body and shyly glanced down. He softly smiled at her new persona, but secretly wished that she would taunt him, as she always did before. A right hand reached down to graze the textured scales on the top of her head, making her look up at him.

"Leoooo," she moaned out. Her throaty voice was music to his ears and even in her new serpent form, he saw her attractiveness. The gentle caress that she was receiving made her groan out from the touch he gave her. "Leoooo," she slithered and coiled herself around him, wrapping her elongated body around his carapace, leaving his arms free to hug her back. Her hands hissed with pleasure as she nuzzled her face against his cheek. "I'm not a monsterrrrr." Leonardo wanted to tear up, for her thinking that way. Of course she was no monster, for she was pure at heart. He tightened his embrace and turned his head to face her. Karai's jade-colored eyes stared back at his azure irises.

_So close, but so distant_

"You are no monster, Karai." His forehead gently grazed the top of her snout before he whispered, "you're beautiful." She gasped while small tears ran down her slim cheeks. With his hands, he caught the salty liquescent from falling prior to leaning in to kiss her lips. She felt awkward, but elated by the moment and just wished that they would remain together. Her fangs scraped his bottom lip as he deepened his peck. She tightened her embrace which caused him to moan within their kiss. She rose up and pushed him back, still wrapped around his body, as he fell onto the dusty ground. His palms pressed against her upper back, bringing her closer to him, feeling the coolness of her scales underneath his fingertips. Leonardo pulled back and softly smiled at her. He blushed and glanced down before Karai flicked out her tongue to quickly tickle the spot between his eyes. He returned her gesture by giving her a peck on the tip of her nose before he uttered, "forever in my eyes."

_It's cold miles away, from the love you once had_

* * *

><p><em>I couldn't help myself with another leorai drabble. They are just so freakin' cute! Especially in the 'Serpent Hunt' episode!<em>

_Lyrics from BIGBANG's 'Monster' (Japanese Version)_


End file.
